


Welcome To HoloWorld

by Ihamouden_78_7



Category: Hololive, Holostars
Genre: Drabble Collection, How Do I Tag, Multi, Roberu is winning son, Took me a month to make, added characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihamouden_78_7/pseuds/Ihamouden_78_7
Summary: Our winning son, Roberu, has to deal with crazy people in his bar.Will he become a shining star instead? We don’t know.Find out right here in HoloWorld
Relationships: Established/mentioned relationships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Welcome To HoloWorld

A bar is a long raised narrow table or bench designed for dispensing beer or other alcoholic drinks. They were originally chest high, and a bar, often brass, ran the length of the table, just above floor height, for customers to rest a foot on, which gave the table its name. Over many years, heights of bars were lowered, and high stools added, and the brass bar remains today. The name bar became identified with the business, (also known as a saloon or a tavern or sometimes as a pub or club, referring to the actual establishment, as in pub bar or club bar etc.) is a retail business establishment that serves alcoholic beverages, such as beer, wine, liquor, cocktails, and other beverages such as mineral water and soft drinks. Bars often also sell snack foods such as crisps (also referred to as potato chips) or peanuts, for consumption on their premises.

Some types of bars, such as pubs, may also serve food from a restaurant menu. The term "bar" also refers to the countertop and area where drinks are served. The term "bar" derives from the metal or wooden bar (barrier) that is often located along the length of the "bar".

Bars provide stools or chairs that are placed at tables or counters for their patrons. Bars that offer entertainment or live music are often referred to as "music bars", "live venues", or "nightclubs". Types of bars range from inexpensive dive bars[3] to elegant places of entertainment, often accompanying restaurants for dining.

Many bars operate a discount period, designated a "happy hour" or discount of the day to encourage off-peak-time patronage. Bars that fill to capacity sometimes implement a cover charge or a minimum drink-purchase requirement during their peak hours. Bars may have bouncers to ensure that patrons are of legal age, to eject drunk or belligerent patrons, and to collect cover charges. Such bars often feature entertainment, which may be a live band, vocalist, comedian, or disc jockey playing recorded music.

Patrons may sit or stand at the counter and be served by the bartender. Depending on the size of a bar and its approach, alcohol may be served at the bar by bartenders, at tables by servers, or by a combination of the two. The "back bar" is a set of shelves of glasses and bottles behind the counter. In some establishments, the back bar is elaborately decorated with woodwork, etched glass, mirrors, and lights.

But this is no normal bar my friends. In fact, you could say this is not even a bar anymore. 

Humming to herself, a young woman with long white hair walks inside the bar. In her hair there is a braid but on top of her head are fox ears who twitch a bit at the sound of the bell ringing. Her atena bounces as she looks around to find her target and she smiles when she sees the man walk towards the bar. 

“Roberu-san!” 

As the woman walks towards him, her boots echoing in the empty bar, a man walks in with a crate filled with wine bottles. He has bright orange hair, black highlights and two heterochromia eyes. One dark purple while the other is a shining orange. Under the purple eye is a beauty mark, making his already handsome face look even more handsome. 

“Ah, Shirakami-chan! Welcome!” 

“Mou, I thought we agreed that you are allowed to call me by my real name, right? Come on, call me Fubuki.” 

Roberu smiles, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “I apologize, Fubuki-san. Let me make it up to you. It’s on the house this time.” 

Fubuki pouts but it quickly turns into a smile. Roberu turns around, looking for the exact bottle Fubuki likes. A white haired kemomimi (animal-eared) highschool student. Although she is shy and mostly calm, she likes to talk to people. She would be very happy if you pay attention to her.

Although, Roberu might suspect that she is older than 17. If she by chance is 17 then this is educational for irrational behaviors that should not be tolerated. 

A barkeep with a fast mouth, Roberu is someone who can keep talking at length on various topics, sometimes even able to speak rapidly for nearly a minute. He can almost always prepare a funny quip for any situation, often praised by many for his ability to be a good tsukkomi. He speaks in a Kansai dialect. He talks to anyone openly, however it is hard to guess what he is thinking. Even though there are many chances for him to drink, it doesn’t necessarily mean he is a good drinker. His motto is: "Men happily believe what they wish."

Fubuki is usually always cheerful and excited, singing little songs and making many in-jokes. She is shy when confronted with new circumstances, and when embarrassed she "hides" at the bottom of any place, including someone’s legs, with only her fox ears peeking up. She becomes enthralled in games and has cute conversations with scripted game characters, or voice acts as characters while making effects.

However, she has a cunning side, shown most often when playing "Project Winter" with other VTubers. She has described herself as a 'hunter' and has displayed both extreme skill, to the point of nearly winning a 1 v 4 battle all on her own, as well as a methodical thought process. For example, during a "Project Winter" stream, Fubuki collaborated with fellow in-game traitors to purposely line up her shots at a wolf with Matsuri in an attempt to kill her early and make it look like an accident.

These two seemingly different souls have one thing in common; 

“So, when will Astel-san arrive at BAR ROBEL?” 

“Ah, he said right after his work.” 

Fubuki smirks, slamming her hand on the counter, making Roberu flinch by the sound of it. 

“As expected of him. He shows no sign in remorse, I thought he had a spine.” 

“F-Fubuki-san!?!” 

Fubuki crosses her arms, a smirk playing on her face. “That man completely annihilated me. Was he not from the male division he would have been a better GAMER compared to me.” 

“Huh?” Roberu asks, witnessing a dark aura emanating from his regular. “Fubuki-san, what do you mean?” 

“It’s what I mean!” Fubuki pouts as Roberu places a polished glass down in front of her and puts ice in it. “That man completely killed me!” 

“Ah, but that is because he is professional,” Roberu smiles, making Fubuki be impaled by the fact that she sucks with certain video games. 

“Us in the male division have had it more rough, you know. Especially with some graduating and some joining in you can easily understand that our manager can’t handle the current wave of oversea fans appreciating our content. However, how should I put it, you just need to understand that with the current situation—,” 

“Un, Un, Un.” 

“—I think that you would probably not be able to beat our Pretty Baby Boy!” 

“HUH?!!!!!!” 

Roberu laughs, seeing his regular already in the midst of her despair. Fubuki childishly pouts when Roberu fills the glass of whiskey. “I can definitely do it! I can do it you hear!” 

“Wasn’t he 4th place in the Vtubers Apex Legends Tournament?” 

“Y,yeah.” 

“That's higher than you.” 

Fubuki whimpers, lowering herself until her ears stick out. Roberu laughs, his voice hitting even the new regular who walks in the empty bar. 

Roberu looks to the new one, a smile on his face. “Good day, new regular! What can I get for you?” 

The new regular looks young, standing at 141 cm. She has white with blue hair with bangs that frame her chubby face. She wears a blue hoodie with a shark head, her blue eyes looking over the tables. 

Fubuki looks up from her despair and smiles. “Ah, Same-chan!” 

“Same-chan” is only smiling and walks towards the bar. Roberu blinks, seeing the girl for the first time he let his brain rack just which girl has that name. 

“A,” Same-chan greets, answering Roberu’s mental question. 

“Gawr Gura?” 

“Yep. That’s me!” 

Gura is a descendant of the Lost City of Atlantis, who swam to Earth while saying "It's so boring down there LOLOLOL!" She bought her clothes (and her shark hat) in the human world and she really loves them. In her spare time, she enjoys talking to marine life. Gura is over nine thousand years old, however she has forgotten her exact age some time after reaching five thousand. When asked, she will produce a random number in the nine thousands.

Roberu has heard of her from Marine, another one of his regular customers who said that she had caught her a lot of times, confusing her for driftwood. Roberu caught that in her rant how even though she is 17 that she is allowed to drink. (Press X for Doubt) 

“So this is the famous place BAR ROBEL? I’m digging the vibe here,” Gura smiles, raising her hands up and pulls herself up on the tall chair. Roberu and Fubuki wait patiently as the small shark is settling herself peacefully on the chair, once seated, Gura grins; showing her white teeth. “You take good care of it, huh.” 

“Ah, yeah. My bar is my life. Here is where all regulars go and are treated equally,” Roberu sparkles, tears forming in the corner of his eye. 

“More like here is where he does his thing a lot,” Fubuki giggled, her tail going from side to with a blush forming on her face. Gura blinks, not getting what her senpai is saying. 

“OI!!!” Roberu shrieks, his voice damaging Gura’s eardrums. “I DON'T DO THAT IN MY BAR!” 

“Really? Ruri Nee says that you like a certain thing,” Fubuki teases, grabbing the glass and putting it near her lips. “Right, mister bacon?” 

“Oh no, you are not bringing up the bacon again!” 

“Fufufu, riiiiigggghhhttt! I uuuunnnnddderrrstand now, mister gentleman,” Fubuki giggles seeing the bar owner turn red. 

“I thought we didn’t bring up my introduction again.” 

“Too late! What goes in the bar stays within the bar!” 

“You're so evil, Fubuki-san.” 

Gura only watches the way her senpai begins to drink more, teasing the bartender more and more making Gura uncomfortable. Is she third wheeling? Why is she always the one?! First with Kiara and Calli and now with these two?! 

“Um, senpai?” Gura begins, noticing the way Fubuki’s hair begins to turn black. “Are you supposed to look dark?” 

Roberu stops his wails of pain to see what his new regular means and—

“Come out already, you stupid take-out idol!!” Fubuki shouts, punching Roberu in the stomach. 

Gura screams when Roberu hits the shelves off alcohol, a weird sound escaping him. Fubuki, still drunk, raises another bottle and gulps everything down. “Let us drink until the day we all die!” 

—Today’s result; Are you winning son?   
—Answer: YESSSSSS.


End file.
